You and Me
by MeMyselfIMine
Summary: i have only three words for this... NATSUME AND MIKHAN! this story is for natusme and mikhan fans... :P


**Alice Academy**

**Fan-Fiction**

**You and Me**

Hey everyone! Hope you like the fan-fic I made! Hope you like it! And… Reviews please! (of course, after you read it…) ) this is also kawaiitenshin… I jst changed my account and wanted to publish this story again…

**Chapter 1: Lost Memories (1)**

Mikan Sakura was sitting under the usual "Sakura Tree" reading a book. When suddenly Sumirei came in her ''cat-like" form calling out to Mikan.

"Hey Mikan!" Sumirei shouted.

Mikan put down her book and stood up to meet Sumirei.

"Hey Sumirei. What's up?" Mikan asked.

"It's Natsume! He and Ruka are fighting! Somewhere in the middle of Central Town!" Sumirei said, panicking.

"WHAT?!" Mikan shouted.

"Put this on. It's a new device Hotaru invented. Wear this and press this button over here. Then you will switch places wherever Hotaru is. She's in Central Town already. Where Ruka and Natsume are fighting." Sumirei said. She pulled out a "device" from her knapsack and handed it to Mikan.

"Okay. Roger." Mikan quickly put on the "device" and pressed the flashing button. And in a snap, she and Hotaru switched places.

"Oh, hey Hotaru. We better walk to Central park now." Sumirei said.

"Hmph…I was still eating Fluff Puffs." (Fluff Puff…a soft cotton-candy like candy that's like a marshmallow. The smallest box costs 10 rbts.) Hotaru pouted.

"You mean you were in the Fluff Puff store?! That's in the South of Central Town! Knowing that idiot Mikan, she wouldn't know where she is!" Sumirei said, in a panic.

"Why do you care so much…" Hotaru said in a sly smile. Poking her all the while.

"N-nothing! It's just that…that….that she's too much of an idiot and she needs me to help her!" Sumirei confidently said.

**Central Park, South Wing**

"Oh man! Where am I?" Mikan wondered.

Mikan walked around the area and started to panic, remembering why she was here for.

"Ugh! Where am I?! Bakero (stupid) Hotaru!!! Why is she eating Fluff Puffs at this time?! Though I wouldn't blame her…the fluffy goodness…" Mikan was daydreaming. Stupid Mikan…do you agree? I mean…two bpys are fighting over her and all she could think about are…Fluff Puffs…hey..I wanna taste one…do ya'?

**Meanwhile…in the middle of Central Park…**

"Ruka…just answer my question! Why do you always have to stand up to…that..that..that idiot!" Natsume yelled.

"What's your problem anyway?! Just leave me alone!" Ruka shouted back.

"Just answer me Ruka!" Natsume screamed louder.

"It's because…I..I love her! She's special to me! I liked her ever since I saw her! And you can't have her!" Ruka yelled.

"Who says I can't?!" Natsume argued.

"I did! Now leave her alone, stop bullying her, and stay out of her life!" Ruka yelled.

"I forbid you to love and like her!." Natsume exclaimed.

"You and what army?!" Ruka yelled back.

"Why you!!!!!" Natsume got really mad and started to run to punch Ruka. ( They were fighting from a long distance. That's why they were yelling…I think…)

"No!"

**SMACK! THUD!** Then…silence…

"M-Mikan?! Mikan! Mikan! Wake up! Mikan!" Ruka yelled as he shook her and cried.

"M-Mikan…you..you idiot.." Natsume whispered as he froze for a few seconds..and ran with tears in his eyes…

Are you wondering what happened? Well, here goes : Natsume was gonna punch Ruka there was only a short distance left, when Mikan arrived and blocked Ruka and yelled; "No!" So, Natsume accidentally hit Mikan and Ruka tripped over a Rock. Mikan tripped on the Rock too, but from a different angle. So she ended up hitting the lampost behind her and was knocked out. And now, she's Unconscious.

Going back to the story…

Ruka carried her to the ER as fast as he can in, as what you anime fan-fic people call, "bridal-style".

**After 2 Days**

"Oh..so you're awake."

Mikan Sakura opened her eyes to see a blond boy with a white rabbit on his lap. He was sited on his chair and His eyes were crystal blue.

"Who..are you?" Mika asked.

"As I said, she lost all her memories." The doctor explained. "It would be best if you told her everything."

"Hm…I guess we better start with her name..and childhood." Yuu said.

**So, there was a lot of explaining and after, finally, 5 whole hours,**

"Now I get it…" Mikan said.

Someone opened the door and walked in. That 'someone' had flowers.

Mikan, still quite trans-fixed, looked at a boy, with black hair and sapphire eyes. He was really scary for her.

"Mikan…for you…I-I'm sorry and…and…you Bakero! (stupid) WHY DID YOU JUMP OUT ALL OF THE SUDDEN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT!" The guy said. He threw the flowers on the bed and ran out of the room and slamed the door.talk about trying. I guess he didin;t do half bad. I mean, he apologized right?

"Ruka..who was that?" Mikan asked

"That…was Natsume.." Ruka whispered

"Aw…who cares…" Mikan answered in a smug tone.

Ruka, at first started to worry.Then…he slowly smiled.

So…did you enjoy the story? Hope you did!!!! - kawaiitenshin

**Chapter 2: Lost memories (2)**

"Mikan…I want you to have this…" Ruka said…shyly. He handed her his rabbit friend.

"Aw…he's so kawaii!!!!" (cute) Mikan exclaimed.

"That's my best friend. He'll keep you company while you're still in the hospital…okay?" Ruka smiled.

"I thought you said that Natsume guy is your best friend?" Mikan asked

"Well, he hurt you Mikan…and I can't allow anyone to do that…and he…he…he forbid me to like you and to go near you…I-I just can't live with that!" Ruka told Mikan…blushing.

"You like me?" Mikan asked.

"Huh? Uh.yeah……" Ruka answered.

"Thanks Ruka…you're the best…" Mikan answered.

"I like you too Ruka…ever since I saw you…" Mikan said as she sat up her bed and hugged Ruka.

Okay…um..me again…anyway… sorry. I have a bad taste for romance and all…so…cope with me okay people???

Ruka was shocked and happy..and he held Mikan tight.

"I…I want to stay like this…forever…." Ruka whispered.

And then….a series of flashbacks occurred. Flashbacks of Mikan and Natsume together…being happy…. And…..

Flashback

"_Natsume!!!" _

"_Hey Polka dot. What's up?"_

"_I-I …I want to tell you something…" _

"_Um…I better not disturb here…"_

"_No Ruka…stay here…" Natsme said_

"_O-Okay" _

"_Natsume…I…I like you…"_

End of Flashback

"_I like you Natsume…" _Those words echoed through Ruka's head….

And then…Ruka started crying silently…

"Ruka…what's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan…I…I…How dare you say you love me when I know you Love Natsume the Most?! How..How dare you…." Ruka said as he pulled away from Mikan's hug and stood up and strated crying hard.

"W-What are you talking about Ruka?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Wake up Mikan!!!!!! The one you love is Natsume!" Ruka shouted as he shaked Mikan.

"N-No!!!! I don't know who that is!!!" Mikan screamed and pulled away.

**THUMP!**

Both of them looked and saw a bouquet of flowers on the floor.

"N-Natsume…" Ruka whispered.

Natsume was crying silently.

"Leave me alone ! I-ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan became unconscious.

"M-Mikan!" Natsume and Ruka shouted as they both dried up their tears and ran to the bed.

"Oh no you're not." Someone said as that someone scooped Mikan off the bed.as you people call it, "bridal style".

"I-it's you!!!!!" Ruka shouted.

"Let her Go! Ryo!!!!!"

"Hm…what if I say no?" Ryo answered sy.

"After all, you did this to her and it's your fault. All your fault." Ryo continuosly said as he used his Alice.

"Agh!!!!!!!" Natsume and Ruka screamed.

"Huh? Ruka? Natsume? And…Ryo?!" Mikan shouted as she woke up.

"I-I can't move!" Mikan said.

"Of course. There was a paralaizing potion in the meal you ate." Ryo slyly said.

"M-Mikan!!!!!!!" Natsume shouted as he tried to reach out his hand to her.

"N-Natsume!!!! Help me! I-I can't move! And I…" Mikan stopped short.

"TSK TSK TSK….not another step. or this pretty face gets it." Ryo said as he slowly backed up holding a knife under Mikan's neck.

Mikan began crying.

"Hold them down guys." Ryo commanded his people.

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume used his fire Alice…and it was a HUGE fireball. Believe me.

**BOOM!**

Hey people! Was it nice:D haha…enjoy the rest of it anyway…

**Chapter 3: The Alice Plant**

"Huh? What happened? Where am I? and…where's Natsume?!" Mikan panicked.

"You rremember already? Anyway Mikan…he's…he's…" Ruka stuttered.

"I'm going to his room." Mika said as she stood up and ran to Natsume's room

"Hey Natsume…I'm going in okay?" Mikan said as she knocked on Natsume's door.

There was no reply…

"Well, I'm going in anyway…I-" Mikan stopped, frozen. As she saw Natsume's pale face lying down on the bed. She saw Sumirei crying on the chair beside Natsume's bed.

"S-Sumirei? What's going on? H-hey Natsume…wake up will you! You're freaking us out…." Mikan stuttered as she slowly approached the bed.

Natsume was still not answering and not opening his eyes…

"Natsume! Get up will you! Get up! Wake up!" Mikan shouted as she shaked Natsume and cried. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake-"

"It's no use Mikan…" Sumirei stopped her.

"He's…he's dead." Sumirei said as she cried.

"It can't be! He's…He's just kidding right? Right Natsume? hey….answer me will you??? Hey…" Mikan whispered as she cried.

"Mikan…there's still a cure. But it will be hard to find." Hotaru said as she walked into the room.

"Tell me…I'll do anything…this is my fault…" Mikan said.

"Hm…well, you said so… It's called the Alice plant. It's found somewhere in Mt.Kazuya. Though…It's still not proven that there's such a plant. So it's still a myth. That plant will give you any Alice you want." Hotaru said as she flipped through the pages of her book.

"Okay…I'll go tonight." Mikan said as she stood up and stopped. Then she walked back near Natsume's bed.

"Natsume…Just wait…I'll get that plant for you even if it kills me!" Mikan said as she slowly walked out the door.

12:00Pm

Mikan is still awake. She opened her bed room window and tied a rope on the hook near the window sill. She propelled down like a pro. She had Hotaru prepare a ride for her. It was Hotaru's new invention. The flying Penguin. She rode it…and , it has resistance to electric shocks. So, she got out of Alice Academy smoothly.

She took a bus to a train station and rode a train to Kazuma station and when she go out, there it was. Mt.Kazuma. She hiked the mountain for a long time until she saw a house. She decided to stop there for a rest.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Mikan shouted as she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Someone opened the door.

His name was Daiske.

"_Oh man…she's cute!!!!"_ Daiske thought.

"Um…would you mind if I stay here for a while?" Mikan kindly asked.

"Sure." Daiske said as he introduced himself.

"By the way, what are you doing here miss?" Daiske asked.

"Oh, my name's Mikan and I'm her to find the Alice Plant." Mikan said.

She explained EVERYTHING to Daiske.

"Oh…I have that plant right here." Daiske said as he stood up and reached for the cabinet, He took out a small pot. And in it was a pink flower with beautiful leaves.

"Oh wow… can..can I have it?" Mikan shyly asked.

"Only if you stay here with me…"

"I-I can't but….. Natsume…he….I…oka-" Mikan was cut short

"NO! DON'T!" the voice said.

"Kurame!" Daiske said.

"Kurame? What are you doing here?"Mikan asked.

"I'm here because he's my cousin." Kurame, (stuff toy making boy, tsubasa's best friend) answered.

"Anyway, I own that plant and I'm giving it to her!" Kurame said as he took the plant from Daiske.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry…you can have it!" Daiske said as he stood up and walked away.

"Thanks Kurame!" Mikan said.

"Alright! I heard the whole story! Now let's go to Alice Academy!" Kurame happily said.

**Chapter 4: Back Again**

at Alice academy

"Okay…I wish I had a healing Alice!" Mikan said as she held the plant.

The plant began to shine brightly. And suddenly, it disappeared.

"Okay here goes…" Mikan said as she closed her eyes and held Natsume's hand.

Everyone was looking.

"I-It didn't work…" Mikan said as she began crying…

Everyone started to cry at the loss of a friend, a student, and a loved one.

"Hey..what's everyone crying about?"

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone happily shouted as they cried tears of joy.

"You idiot! You cared me!" Mikan said as she dried her tears.

"Hmph…you were actually worried?" Natsume asked.

"Of course I was you idiot…" Mikan said as she strated crying again

"Stop crying already…" Natume said as he dried up Mikan's tears. "I don't like seeing you cry…" Natsume softly said.

Mikan smiled and so did Natsume.

"Aw…………" everyone said.

"Humph…these people have no idea what privacy means!" Natsume said as he stood up and pulled Mikan to the door and they ran outside to the Sakura Tree.

**Chapter 5 : The End**

Mikan and Natume were sitting together under the Sakura Tree….

"You know, when I was a kid, they used to play with sticks and they'd ask me to light it up with my Alice. I was different back then…I was like you… When we went to school, I had lots of friends and we were always happy…until one day, when I got home, My house was on fire and My Parents died. I found out that the cause of it is me…I was playing with my friends before we went to school…we were lighting up sticks…And we left them lit on the grass…the government had me go to a school…everyone there knew my story….they hated me and bullied me. I couldn't take it anymore so I fought back with my Alice. And that's how I went to Alice Academy…and how I became like this….Persona (freaky black dude) would always have jobs for me even if I'm just a kid….." Natsume said as he started crying when he started to remember his past.

"Natsume…You don't need to be sad…I'm here And I'll be with you wherever you go….And I'll always be by your side. When Persona comes, I'm not afraid of him…He can't boss me around. As long as we're together, nothing bad can happen." Mikan calmly said as she dried up his tears and hugged him.

"Mikan…" Natsume huggedher back.

"Don't ever leave me…ever…"

**THE END**

Hey everyone! Me again! Was the story nice! Hope you like it!!!!!! Look forward to my other stories! hehe

13


End file.
